More
by Cold-Creature
Summary: This was Jack's chance; his chance to become something more… Chack, Slash, Violence and Drama.


**More**

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span> This was Jack's chance; his chance to become something more… Chack, Slash and Drama.

A/N: Updating my ff account! Been away so long- I've been posting over on dA! 3 Sorry guys!

Pairing: Chack – Chase Young / Jack Spicer or CHACK

* * *

><p>When the small black jet set down and rolled to stop just inside of the Spicer manor's basement, the small, light-weight engine's turbines began to slow. The whining engines soon quietened and began to hum as the cool night air rushed through the hot metal. It wasn't until the aircraft finally settled that Jack blinked out of his daze; in doing so, clearing his tear filled eyes. He ignored the tears tracking down his cheeks, and stood stiffly and clambered from the cockpit.<p>

Stepping from the wing, Jack dropped like a stone, landing and wincing when a sharp twinge sprang up in his left leg; it was a cruel reminder.

He moved away from his jet, walking to a small hallway that branched off to his lab. There, several Jack-Bots hovered around the youth's lab, each attending to one chore or another. None of them noticed how their master moved past them without so much as a word, nor how the albino kept his head bowed, trying to hide still forming tears.

Wiping his eyes, the albino's fingers brushed a deep set bruise that covered most of his right cheek. He winced, more from the memory than from the pang of pain that brought more tears to his eyes.

He had lost another Wu to the Xiaolin Monks. And, although it wasn't an unusual occurrence, this time, it mattered more than Jack wanted it to.

He had found the Wu in record time – a golden beetle that Jack knew nothing about except it looked pretty cool. He had crowed, punching the air; admittedly proud that he'd done well. So, when the monks arrived late, he had laughed and waved to them, turning on his heel to leave the Xiaolin warriors behind him.

He hadn't been expecting them to attack... not when his back was turned.

The thought made Jack chest tighten and he took a quick breath when a sharp pain sprang up in his side and he cringed, his step faltering.

They hadn't bothered with a Xiaolin Showdown; instead Raimundo simply tore the Wu from Jack's hands while Omi kicked him hard in the chest. All of them had laughed uproariously when the albino tried to protest through tears of embarrassment.

Trembling hard, Jack closed his eyes and slammed his fist down on a nearby work table; while his other hand tried to cover a sob that cracked through his dry throat.

The sound of distress attracted some Jack-Bots, but Jack waved them off. He watched how easily they turned on him, retuning to their chores, not pushing to see if their master was truly fine.

For reasons the youth couldn't understand, he felt more tears surfacing.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jack moved to a chair and crumpled into it, burying his face into his arms, trying to throw off how light headed he felt and to force more tears down.

If it wasn't enough that the Monks had used brute force to take the Wu from him, the worst had followed. He had been in shock, and Jack had just stood there; watching as the Monks laughing.

He hadn't heard the footsteps that had been approaching behind him until Chase appeared at his side.

Then, the beautiful immortal moved past Jack, without so much as a pause, or a glance in the youth's direction. His gold eyes only focused on the Xiaolin Monks, while his long dark-green hair trailed behind him as he stepped purposefully past Jack.

Jack couldn't explain it, but Chase's disregard had hit him harder than the monks' attacks. He hadn't waited to watch; couldn't stand another second of it and ran for his jet, glad he couldn't make out what had been said.

Holding his side gently, Jack moaned, sniffling quietly when another shaky breath gusted past his lips, making his chest itch. Jack felt more tears track down his cheeks, stained black with watery eyeliner; he quickly gave up trying to stop them. He was exhausted, Jack realised with a slow blink. He wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed and cry until he ran out of breath…

"What's with the long face, boy?"

The booming loud voice startled Jack from the dark fold in his arms. His head whipped up from its resting place, where his red eyes levelled with a familiar evil legume, who gave him a crooked yellowing grin from the table top before him.

More from surprise than anything else, Jack gave a weak shriek, instinctively jerking away from the creature. Before Jack knew what was happening, his chair tipped unsteadily and he felt his balance shift and his body tumble backwards. For all accounts, Jack should've slammed back onto his basement's cement floor, but before he could, he felt his body jerk, as if someone had grabbed him before impact.

"Now, now," spoke the familiar Southern drawl. Jack felt himself lifted to his feet, where he blinked his wide teary eyes, "We don't want any accidents, now do we?"

If Jack had been in his right mind, he would've cringed away from Bean, intent on putting distance between himself and one of the greatest evils in existence. But the youth was shaken, unable to understand why Bean was speaking to him, let alone kind enough to stop him from hurting himself.

Hannibal Roy Bean gave the youth a nasty smile, "Why don't you take a seat, boy?" the legume waved a sickly-yellow, root-like arm towards a chair and watched approvingly as Jack shivered, then hesitantly moved to sit.

As soon as Jack was settled, Bean took a moment to stare into the youth's guarded red eyes, then his expression changed into something that could've been sympathy, but Jack wasn't overly convinced, "I saw what the monks did to you, Jack…"

The evil creature's words took a moment to reach the youth, but when they did, Jack's heart thudded painfully in his chest as he blinked, not noticing two tears dripping from his eyes.

"They were ashamed, Jack, because you proved to them that you could still beat them." Jack shook his head, a weak 'no' already on his lips. There was no way the monks would…-Hannibal didn't know what he was talking about, Jack thought. But before Jack could voice this, the legume was speaking again, cutting the youth's denial away. "But that doesn't excuse what they did… Nothing does…" Jack's throat tightened and he quickly averted his eyes, "You didn't deserve that, Jack… So, I've got a proposition for you."

While some part of Jack was denying every word the legume spouted, another part of him was softened by the creature's words. He shifted nervously, glancing about, trying to straighten his thoughts, before his gaze returned to the patiently waiting bean.

"What…" Jack voice broke, and he cringed "What did you have in mind…?"

"I'd hate to see this happen again. So, I want to help…"

"Help…?" To Jack, that word almost sounded foreign. He swallowed thickly, staring at Bean for a long time.

The legume paused and watched Jack's reaction, "Boy?"

"Why would you…? No one ever helps me…" Jack whispered after a moment's pause.

Jack's eyes floundered for a moment, and Bean smirked, knowing that he'd hit home, "Can't a guy help out a fellow villain? Don't you want my help?" a small tentacle-like hand rose up, an offering gesture that Jack wasn't used to seeing.

The albino blinked helplessly; he knew, deep down, he was likely being tricked, but some part of him still held some hope that the evil legume's words held some truth. Shivering all over, Jack lifted a hand, hesitantly reaching out. But before he could brush a finger across the yellowing root, the youth hesitated, his breathing shallow. "There has to be a catch…"

Bean didn't let his smile or his outstretched arm falter, "No catch, m'boy… I'll give you the power you need-"

Jack's hand quickly twitched away from Bea's outstretched arm, his eyes wide, "Power…?"

Hannibal let his arm drop a little, letting Jack know that his offer was a limited one, "That is, of course… to protect you from the monks…" the legume motioned towards Jack's side, that the youth realised was still aching horribly. Hannibal raised his gnarled root-like arm up again, "What do you say, Jack?"

* * *

><p>Chase had appeared back at his home with a snap of dark magic, and as soon as he appeared, he let the useless Wu clutched in one hand, drop and clunk against the marble floor loudly.<p>

He stepped away from it when- but he wasn't concentrating on where he was going, and before long, Chase stopped atop of a balcony, high above the main foyer of his home. He stopped mid-step and took a steadying breath, then crouched down and settled on the ground, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the balcony.

Chase's eyes never focused.

Unease flooded Chase for the umpteenth time in the last hour, like he had forgotten something important. The feeling twisted about in his stomach, and Chase fisted his fingers irritably.

Something was out of place, but he couldn't determine what that something was.

At first, his thoughts turned to the Xiaolin Monks.

Chase felt himself frowning at the thought of the hypocritical troupe, suddenly disgusted. The monks had grown stronger over the last year, but with their newfound power, they had let their ethical conduct take a nosedive, as Chase had witnessed earlier that day. The immortal couldn't shake the anger that surfaced at the memory of the excessive force they had dealt Spicer. Their treatment of the boy had been shameful; on some level, sadistic.

Chase hadn't been surprised when Jack had broken down under the Xiaolin monks excessive force and teasing.

_Spicer_… Could it be Spicer that unsettled him?

Chase paused, remembering the youth retreating when he had made an appearance, more than ready to fight the Monks for the insignificant Wu. He had been so set on using the same unwarranted force on the monks that they'd used on Spicer that Chase hadn't paused to check on Jack.

The fresh memory of the Xiaolin monks' bruised and bloody faces made Chase smirk. But it faded when Jack's shattered expression flitted into his thoughts.

The youth would've returned home by now… Pieced himself together with a hot chocolate in hand and some cartoons, like he had every time he was beaten down.

Every single time…

Chase sighed quietly, lifting a hand to his hair, touching it gently and carding his finger between the strands.

Jack had always had an amazing will; one that even surprised Chase on some occasions. If the youth wanted something, he would fight for it; even if there was no hope. But Chase knew that the teasing and the failures would start to take its toll; soon, Spicer wouldn't be able to ignore it any longer.

Then, Jack would stop fighting.

The immortal warrior shifted; letting his eyes slip up to the tall ceiling of his home. Spicer would be asleep by now, curled up in his parents' empty bed, with the lamp light on and clutching at a pillow, as if letting go would let him slip away. The memory made Chase stir; he rose to his feet slowly, determination firmly set on his face.

He would visit Jack tonight, as he had many nights before; to watch over the unconscious boy when no one else would.

* * *

><p>Jack swallowed; pushing down a part of him that was begging him to refuse Bean. But Jack knew he had no reason to ignore such an offer…<p>

He knew he was weak; so maybe, with Bean's help, he could grow stronger…

Ignoring every instinct that told him not to, Jack reached out a shaking hand, letting his fingers brush across Bean's offered root-like arm. A horrible chill worked its way up his arm within an instant and Jack choked on a whimper.

"Good, Jack…" Bean said; his soft voice suddenly sharp and cunning. "Now, stay still."

Then, horrible pain ripped into Jack.

Crying out breathlessly, Jack felt every instinct he had launch itself to the forefront, every muscle trying to tear his hand away from Bean. But Heylin magic was already coiling itself around Jack's arm, keeping the youth anchored with an iron hold.

Dark, chilling magic took shape before widening red eyes, wisps of black, empty magic lashed across Jack's albino-white skin, throbbing and clutching and crawling up the youth's arm.

"W-Wait!" Jack wailed, trying to tug his arm away, "Stop-! I-"

"No turning back now, boy" Bean laughed then, his sharp, yellow eyes making Jack's heart falter. "This was your choice…"

Jack shrieked then, every muscle in his body shook with spasms as a horrible coldness seeped up his arm like shards of ice.

"Spicer!"

Jack's head whipped around; recognising the horribly beautiful voice behind him before his eyes could focus. He stared at Chase for what seemed like forever, then Jack's body shuddered and his voice tore from his constricting throat. "Chase!" No matter how hard Jack tore at his arm, he couldn't severe the dark bind that kept him there, forcing in the magic that his body was trying so desperately to refuse.

Bean laughed then, his crooked smile growing as he watched Jack struggle and scream as more and more Heylin magic rose up and began the coil about the youth like dark wisps of smoke, covering more and more of the boy in seconds.

"Let him go!" Chase roared as soon as he realised what was happening; he leapt at the creature that held Jack. The youth's screams were weakening as more darkness swallowed him, but it was too late, and Bean chuckled, letting go of the youth.

Chase's attack fell short, but his attention wasn't on the fleeing legume, instead his whole body whirled about the stare at the smoke and ash that had fully immersed Jack.

Without Bean holding him up, Jack felt all the strength in his limbs fade away as the cold reached further into his heart. He fell to his knees, not feeling the pain he knew he was supposed to be feeling. The impossibly dark smoke clung to his body, to his lungs, and Jack choked breathlessly, clawing at his chest with numb fingers.

At first, he couldn't feel Chase's hands touching his arms, his face; nor could he hear the immortal's voice. But slowly, feeling started to snake its way through him, at first letting him feel Chase's warm, heavy hands, but then it brought on the horrendous pain in his chest.

Jack tried to scream, but his voice was twisted and tore at his throat like thorns.

"Spicer!" Chase yelled, then snarled, shaking the youth in his arms. Jack couldn't hear him, Chase realised quickly as he watched the shivering youth fall limp in his arms. The immortal quickly gathered Jack up against his chest, wishing more than ever that he wasn't wearing armour; Jack was so cold, his skin almost crackling under Chase's touch; the youth needed warmth.

Soft laughter rose from a far corner of the dark lab, and Chase tensed, his anger lashing up into his chest, "Bean!" Chase snarled, glaring viciously at the creature that sat calmly on a work table, unmoved by the immortal's threatening glower.

"What did you do to him?" Chase hissed through clenched teeth, forcing his rage away before he crushed Jack in a fit of it.

Bean didn't answer straight away, just flashed his crooked, yellow teeth in what was supposed to resemble a smile and laughed, "… That would be telling."

Chase tensed, his eyes narrowing down to slits, "What did you do, Hannibal?"

The legume smirked again, enjoying the fire in Chase's eyes, he hadn't seen so much emotion on the immortals face in centuries. "… I'm helping him," Bean began, with a soft laugh, "Jack will become a beautiful monster."

Chase heard the creature's words, but didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He looked down at Jack and watched as something rippled just under the youth's deadly pale skin. But Jack didn't so much as flinch, he remained still, simply staring up at Chase, as blood bled into the whites of his eyes. The immortal tore his eyes from Jack's, turning his attention back to Bean, his voice weakening, "Why…?"

Bean scoffed, his vicious grin widening, "Why? I did it for _you_, Chase Young…" the creature crooned, grating on every nerve Chase owned. The immortal warlord's face paled, "… I know what you're like, Young. You cared enough to let him live, when you would've killed others without blinking."

Chase felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing hitch. He wanted to prove Bean wrong; but his arms refused to release Jack's limp body.

Bean laughed wickedly, enjoying the array of emotions he was seeing in the immortal warrior's eyes, "I know you better than you do, Chase… I knew how you felt for the boy, before you did… Why do you think I tried to use him to release me from the Ying-Yang World…? How ironic would it have been, if the evil you worked so hard to keep bound had been released by the human you loved…?"

Chase shuddered then, his eyes widening as he realised what Bean was saying, "No!"

"Yes!" Bean hissed viciously, "Now, because of you, he'll crave violence; kill and eat anything that gets in his path, until the end of days…" Bean continued, as if he was telling an uplifting fairy tale, "Just – like – **you**…"

Chase felt every muscle in his body coil tight, and he had to work to loosen his hold on Jack. He wanted to leap at Bean and tear the evil creature apart; but he couldn't let go of Jack; the youth was so cold.

"Of course, you could let him die…" Bean cooed softly from his perch, smiling cruelly, "My magic hasn't settled in him yet… He'd die within the hour if you just left him here…" Chase's unbelieving eyes made Bean bark with laughter, "Unlike you, Young, Jack's body is weak… Even now, no form of magic could keep his heart beating… no, he's still mostly human… the cold will kill him, if you allow it…"

Chase tightened his hold on Jack, who had fallen impossible still; his breathing so shallow that the immortal barely heard it over Bean's voice.

Bean smirked toothily, "It's your choice, Young."

* * *

><p>Heylin magic tore through Doom Mountain like thunder, shaking the walls and startling cat-warriors from their resting places. They relaxed minutely when they recognised their master's presence in the mountain, but quickly realised something was dreadfully wrong.<p>

Chase appeared in his room, making the walls around him shudder and crack. His will was already taking shape around him; the bed covers, warmed within an instant, pulled back as Chase quickly lowered Jack down onto the bed. The immortal didn't have to bat an eye before the thick comforter was covering the pale youth, who had begun to shiver violently. The fireplace, often unused, burst into flames not a second later; filling the chilled room with stifling warmth.

But Chase couldn't bring himself to feel any form of relief.

His thoughts were in turmoil, fear clashing with common sense. Sense that told him he wasn't helping Spicer; that he was condemning him. Sense that boomed and begged for him to put Jack out of his misery before it could start. He could still turn back now, Chase thought suddenly, his eyes growing wide…

Jack didn't have to live – A part of him yowled at the thought of leaving Jack alone to die; and Chase felt his cold heart throb painfully.

Staring down at Jack, Chase realised how he must have looked; wide eyed and terrified. But as Chase tried to calm his breathing, he found himself still too concerned with Jack to care.

The pale youth was too still, and Chase moved closer, reaching out to touch the youth's face. Jack was still breathing, barely; Chase realised and relief flooded him. But then, he noticed how cold the youth's skin was, how pale it was growing. Before reason could make itself know, Chase tore every piece of armour from his body, ignoring the noise each piece made as it met the floor.

The immortal was on the bed and under the covers before his mind could even catch up with what he was doing. Wrapping his arms around Jack's limp body, pressing the youth close, Chase breathed slowly, as he waited for the youth's body to slowly start to warm. Waiting quietly, Chase's heart pounded as he felt the magic-induced chill slowly work its way out of Jack's body. Bean, the sick monster that he was, probably charmed the youth so his life rested on human-contact alone.

The dragon warrior growled; some part of him still out for Bean's blood. Chase never quite cared that Bean had taken his soul and cursed his body; he had been more concerned that the legume had expected him to fall into line without protest.

But now, Bean would regret what he had done; Chase swore it.

A gentle movement caught Chase's attention and he froze, blinking from his thoughts of blood shed.

Jack stirred again, his red-stained eyes fluttering for a moment. Chase watched the youth slowly piece together what he was seeing, but Jack's expression didn't change at all. He just stared ahead, into Chase's chest.

"Spicer?"

Hearing Chase's voice distantly, Jack's red eyes lifted until they met gold, and the youth stilled again, as if his brain was slowly trying to process the immortal's face.

Then, Jack's red eyes widened, his whole body tensing, until every muscle in his body was ready to tear. As soon as Jack started to react, Chase recognised exactly what was happening and he snapped into action, tightening his hold on Jack, already prepared for what was about to happen.

Panic and rage; a horrible combination, hit Jack like a physical blow. He screamed and lashed out in any way he could; trying to pry himself from Chase's tightening hold. Ignoring Jack's wails, Chase stilled the youth's kicking legs with his own and leaned closer, speaking gently over the boy's yowls. "Spicer, you need to calm down. The pain will-" Chase jerked away when Jack's head met his own, crashing together with enough force to startle him.

Jack's mind clouded; he knew nothing, even his own name escaped him. His eyes could see, but his brain wasn't processing what it saw. He was deaf to Chase's words, unable to hear anything but a high-pitched screech in his ears. And his skin; it felt like it was peeling from his flesh.

Jack pitched forward again, trying to escape whatever it was that had him, but it was strong, and kept him from moving too far.

"Spicer! You have to calm down!" Chase roared over another blood-curdling scream, wincing when he saw and felt something stir under Jack's pallid skin.

The immortal knew what was happening; knew because he had experienced it.

Chase had decimated his entire village and a local Xiaolin Temple when Bean's magic had first started to take root; the overpowering terror and the blinding fury had been a driving force that even Chase couldn't control.

He saw it coming, a moment before it did.

Chase snapped his arms away from the youth, using magic to help him dart away.

Jack never noticed he was free; all he knew was the pain was still there.

The transformation was torturously slow, but still violent in every sense. Lengthening claws tore the soft sheets and shredded the mattress. Chase's eyes widened as he watched Jack's face change, his features narrowing and lengthening, his maw filling with razor-sharp teeth while his pale ears sharpened.

Standing by, Chase felt his chest tighten as Jack's screams grew impossibly worse. But the immortal soon realised that something was off; and his eyes widened as Jack's bones began to snap to shape. Finally, Jack's skin tore to allow white fur to erupt forth.

When the transformation finally ended, Jack's distorted scream faded and the creature that was once human, collapsed and panted where it fell.

Chase stared at the creature before him. A part of him wanted nothing more than to approach Jack, but he knew better. The youth's exhaustion wouldn't stop him from attacking anything that seemed threatening. So Chase slowly lowered himself down to the ground, until he settled into a crouch; trying to make himself look smaller and less intimidating. There, Chase stared at Jack, gazing at his new form, in many ways awed by it.

Since Jack was still young, his form was a little smaller than it should've been. A human would've taken one look at Jack and would have seen only a full-grown albino wolf with silver-white fur and blood-red eyes.

No mortal would think for a moment that Jack was a demon.

Chase suddenly realised why Bean most likely chose such a form for Jack. Humans wouldn't fear the small demon; not like they feared Chase's draconic form. To humans, a wolf could be killed without much effort; they wouldn't run from Jack like they would on seeing Chase's form. Jack would be able to get close; close enough for the youth to attack.

Lying still on the bed, Jack blinked small droplets of blood from his eyes, while, atop of his head, two pointed ears swivelled about until they settled on Chase. Then, their eyes met, and Jack's body tensed weakly, for a moment, unsure of what to make of the immortal.

Chase noticed when Jack seemed to make a connection, albeit a small one, and the youth moved, as if trying to rise, but failed; his entire body shuddering at the small movement.

After a long silence, Jack tried to move again. Chase frowned and spoke softly, hoping to catch the youth's attention, "Don't move Spicer, you're not ready."

At the commanding tone, Jack instantly grew nervous; his muscles tensing and trembling from the exertion. Pointed ears flattened while sharp canine teeth were bared. A low, barely audible growl rose from Jack's chest.

Chase knew it was fear that was driving Jack's thoughts now; the youth probably remembered nothing; his mind out of sorts from the sudden, violent transformation.

While some part of Chase wanted to back down, his inner dragon knew better. Jack was submissive by nature. He needed a powerful figure to take command; a pack leader; an alpha.

So instead of keeping low to the ground, Chase stood, to his full height, instantly setting off Jack's nerves. Before Jack could struggle up on his unsteady paws, Chase let his own transformation consume him. It was quick and painless in comparison to Jack's transformation; and when it was complete, Chase moved in a blur, barrelling into Jack, before the wolf could get too worked up.

Using gentle, but forceful strength, Chase held Jack down, stilling the wolf's fearful thrashing.

It took several long minutes, but Jack began to realise, as the haze of panic began to ebb, that the dragon wasn't tearing him apart. Feeling the wolf's heart start to steady, Chase gently lessened the pressure he was putting on the small demon.

When the small wolf didn't try and escape, or try to attack the dragon that held him, Chase let out pleased growl. The sound helped Jack relax that little bit more. Finally, Chase moved off of the small demon, letting the wolf turn his head so he could rake his red eyes over the green scaled reptile.

Slowly, Jack made a quiet, surprised whimper. Chase knew Jack was starting to recognise him, and he leaned down, nudging the albino wolf's head, trying to comfort the frightened demon. The touch was comforting, and Jack let out a huff of air and set his head down. Still too stressed to make that final connection; but at that moment, he was content just knowing Chase was there and wasn't planning the harm him.

As Jack settled, Chase followed suit, lowing himself next to the small demon, atop the ruined mattress. Instinct drove him to coil his tail around Jack, while a clawed hand rested atop the white-furred demon's neck. Chase watched the wolf nod off; the exhaustion and panic after his ordeal finally forcing him to rest.

For the briefest moment, the dragon thought about leaving Jack to sleep, but Chase quickly decided against it.

There was no way he was leaving Jack…

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

A/N: I'm sorry guys- but **I'm not thinking about continuing it**… although it could do with more. Sorry. I'm not going to force it.


End file.
